JakII: The Final Stage
by Hakaruster
Summary: This is the story of Jaks final adventure. Erol’s feelings, finnaly revealed. But can he accept it when the one he loves does not. A great friendship, broken, reborn, then destroyed. In the end the final stage becomes apparent and everything is ended. W
1. More problems, in crimson form

**The Final Stage **

**This is the story of Jaks final adventure. Erol's feelings, finnaly revealed. But can he accept it when the one he loves does not. In the end the final stage becomes apparent and everything is ended. Who will be the survivor...who will take revenge? **

**Chapter 1**

**More Problems, In Crimson Form**

Jak rides his hover board on the boardwalk of New Haven. He was glad that the problems with the metal heads were over, because he didn't have to run away from the Krimzon guard. Yet, it was rather boring. Daxter was on Jaks shoulder, hanging on for his life, since Jak didn't ride calmly. "I swear Jak, One day I'll be ostell stew!" said Daxter Bitterly.

"Withought the Krimzon Guard following us life's boring, lets make the best of it." Jak replied, letting out a small laugh. He stopped and put away his board. Daxter was trembling on Jak's shoulder. He lifted his hands from his eyes and noticed a small group of Krimzon Guard. They were crowding something. Jak went forward and asked one. "Hey, what Are you all sta-" He stopped.

Back at the Barons fortress the Baron was calmly drinking some beer. Looking out the window, he was watching as the hover vehicles just passed by. Erol was next to the door. His pistol was tucked away in his pocket. A Krimzon Guard entered rapidly through the door, rushing so fast Erol couldn't even salute him.

The Guard went to the Baron's side and whispered in his ear. After a while the Guard stood up straight and the Baron nodded. "I understand, Bring it to the prison. Put the highest security on it. I don't want that thing in the public." The Guard Nodded and left the room. Erol was rather suspicious. "Baron, what "thing" are you talking about?" The Baron put his glass down and just said "Nothing to worry about."

Erol nodded in suspicion and changed the subject to Jak. "Excuse me Baron, I am aware that chasing that Eco Freak is no longer necessary, but I would like to get permission to bring him in." The Baron looked at him, puzzled. "What the hell do you want him for?" Erol looked down, trying to think of a lie. "You said I could do what I wanted with him. Please Baron, I beg of you!"

The Baron just looked away and just replied with a sigh. "Do whatever you want." Erol looked up in happiness. "Thank you Lord Baron!" He left the room rapidly and called about a dozen Krimzon Guard. They were instructed to capture Jak and bring him back Alive! 5 of them were sent in Cruisers and the others were sent on foot with fully loaded guns.

Jak was now thinking about what he had seen in group of Guards. Such a vile creature. He was so caught up in his thought he didn't even notice a pole in front of him and crashed into it. He stumbled to the floor and Daxter came up to him. "JAK! Geez, Its bad enough to have you steer recklessly but c'mon, I didn't think you Hated me THAT MUCH!"

"Shut up Daxter." Jak sat up. He scratched his head and grabbed his board. He was about to get on it. When he heard a yell coming from behind him. He looked back and saw about seven Krimzon Guard. "You are under arrest under the order of Krimzon Knight Commander Erol!" Jak snarled and cursed at the mention of Erol's name. "That Bastard!"

Jak Took out the peace maker and made a run for it. Dodging many shots rapidly. A few of them came close to him and made a cut in his clothing. "JAK! Just kill them!" Jak Turned around and aimed the peacemaker at the guards and made a clean shot at one of them. The electricity from the Shot hit two more guards killing them as well.

The remaining guards shot rapidly at Jak hitting him many times. It was lucky he was wearing his armor, but it wouldn't last forever. He took another shot and killed about 3 more guards leaving only one. The remaining guard called for backup from they rest of the squad.

Noticing this fact, Jak killed the guard and ran from the coming squad. The guards came close to catching him but luckily he escaped into the waters of the city's water station. He stayed submerged as much as he could, Trying to not be seen.

The water was murky and kind of creepy. Daxter was holding his throat as if he were drowning. He gave Jak "The Finger" and swam under the bridge to get some air. "Damn you Jak!" He swore and breathed deeply, noticing that the guards were gone.

"At least I kept us alive." Jak popped out of the water and told that to the ostell and gave him a grin. Daxter looked back and gave an evil grin before he said "Yes Jak, YOU kept us alive. After all being chased by guards and almost drowning is living... NOT! I HATE YOU!"

Daxter jumped out of the water and got on the bridge. Jak followed him but Daxter gave him an angry look and said "No Jak! You're not coming with me..." Jak was stunned as Daxter ran off into the distance.

"Dax...?" For the first time Jak found himself alone, in a dark mist of loneliness. His heart seemed to stop. For the first time since he came to haven city...For the past five years...he...shed a tear.

He got on his knees. More tears were falling off his face to the ground. He no longer felt anything. This wasn't love, but the loss... of an irreplaceable friendship. Withought even hesitating he let himself be captured by two Krimzon guards who were after him.

He was taken to The Barons fortress in a hellcat. He was striped of his weapons. Even if he had them, he hadn't the soul to use them. He was soulless; Daxter had been with him... for as long as Jak could remember. More tears fell of his face.

Elsewhere Daxter was sitting quietly, eating some rice balls he had bought with some spare money. His thoughts were completely separated from his memories of Jak. But they seemed to crawl back to him.

He as well she tears rapidly as he threw the remaining rice balls to the nearby building. "Damn you Jak..." He said, stuttering from the tears that were rolling down. He kicked the ground and just returned to the saloon.

Back at the tower Jak was imprisoned in a dark room. He was stuck to the walls with chains. It didn't even matter, its as if Jak wasn't even alive anymore. Daxter had been with him so long, he was a part of him.

Two Guards approached the cell. They opened the door and Erol entered the room. Jak looked up at him. Dark Jak was urging to get out but he couldn't release it. "We meet again...Jak!" Erol said snickering.

Erol noticed the darkness in Jaks eyes. "Guards, this is not the doing of the being inside him." He then noticed that Daxter was not with him. "Where's the ostell!?" Erol said angrily. "Wasn't with him." The first guard replied.

Erol laughed. "I see, so the source of you're existence is that thing?" The guards pointed their guns at Jak, ready for his execution when Erol looked back. "NO! I shall take care of him!" The guards nodded and left the room.

Erol grabbed Jak by the chin and made eye contact. Jak suddenly remembered the race, what Erol had said... "_I don't just want to win eco freak. I want you!_" Jak finally understood his meaning and was very disturbed.

"Jak..."

To be continued...

This is my first Fanfic, but I plan to keep makin more. I hope u guys like it. I know I did! Kinda short but the others will be longer so R&R


	2. Love?

**Chapter 2**

**Love...**

"Jak..." Erol said silently, getting closer each second. "The first time you came into the fortress I did plan to kill you." Jak knew that fact. It was one of the many reasons Jak hated Erol. "I know..." Jak Replied, in awe. "You freak...cant you tell, that I no longer wish to kill you. Erol Snickered.

"Jak...I..." Right before Erol said anything else an explosion came from a few cells down. Everything in that are was now rubble and fire. Unluckily Jak was pretty far from the explosion. Erol Jumped back and ran off. "Ill be back, you Eco Freak!" Jak just stood there.

The thoughts of Daxter still crept in his mind. Thoughts of when he and Daxter were partners, when Daxter was human, when they had reached new Haven, Everything. Then came what Daxter had said to him before running away. _I HATE YOU!_ He stood there, crying.

Then he heard a voice coming from nearby. He looked around for it as it repeated his name until he found Keira, calling to him from the window. "Keira--" Jak said before she interrupted him. "Shush! Come on!" She crashed through the window with incredible force and Jak just stood there amazed.

"What?" She asked. "Uh....its nothing..." Jak replied. Keira sighed and opened the locks with a hairpin and they both ran down the hallway. While running they found themselves in a hall wit two paths. Jak looked Right, it was empty. Then he looked left and saw Erol running towards them. "Don't let them escape!" Erol shouted.

The two guards behind him were trying to keep up with Erol's speed while two more appeared behind Jak and Keira. They ran down the hallway that was empty and found themselves in a Krimzon Guard supply area. The Krimzon guards there were pointing their guns at him.

Keira didn't look nervous at all, or scared. She just slowly got nearer to Jak and handed him something. He looked at it and I was his peacemaker. "Keira...I...I don't know if..." Keira looked at him angrily. "Shut up and shoot!" The guards loaded their guns and aimed at them finger on the trigger.

"Put down the weapon!" One of the guards shouted. Jak didn't have what it took to shoot and just lowered the gun. Keira looked at him. Erol entered the room and ordered all the guards to lower their guns. "The creature has been dealt with! I will take it from here."

Suddenly A huge crash was heard and pieces of glass fell from the ceiling. Jak looked up, covering his eyes from the glass and saw a hover vehicle with a humanlike metal head inside. It shot down some guards with a built in gun and landed. It jumped out of the vehicle and made a loud screech that was heard across the entire room.

The thing pulled out a metal longsword that was covered in Metal head armor. The handle was made of a metal head's head. The monster was standing on two feet. It had long metallic hair. The Arms were covered with metal head armor, and so was the rest of the body.

Her hands, on the other hand, were covered in thicker armor. Her eyes gleaming red. Her face couldn't be seen through the mask. Erol stepped back and before running engraved word into Jak's Heart. "Don't think you're safe! I'm coming for you..." He then escaped through the hallway.

The monster looked at Jak. It sheathed its sword and loaded its gun jus as a precaution. "Jak... You are the one who killed lord Kor?" Jak's eyes narrowed and Keira stood her ground. "Yes..." Jak replied. More guards were coming. The Monster Jumped in her vehicle and beaconed to Jak and Keira "Get on!" Jak and Keira looked at each other and hopped in.

They flew off into the skies and Keira finally noticed that Daxter wasn't with him. "Hey Jak... Where's Daxter?" Jak shivered and his eyes watered. "Daxter...he... lets just say he won't be on our team anymore!" Keira looked away and her face saddened. "Oh..."

Elsewhere Daxter was running through the city, trying to get to the saloon by opening time. When he reached the entrance he pulled out the key and tried to reach up to the door to open it, but he didn't reach. Then thoughts of Jak came to him. Thoughts of when Jak lifted Daxter to the door and He would open it.

"You bastard...get out of my head!" Daxter said to himself. He couldn't take it anymore. For the next few days Jak had spent his time with Keira and the Metal Head that was know as Sarza. She could hide herself among the others by a human cloaking ability.

Her Disguise was of a 16 year old girl. She was slim and had red hair. Her eyes were bright green. She wore Blue armor. These past few days Jak had a new distraction. Sarza, she was... Beautiful... But it seemed nothing could block Daxter out. "Jak...?" Sarza asked. "Yea...?" He replied. "You've been very...spacey these past few days."

Jak didn't reply. He just looked outside as Sarza spoke again. "Jak... I know my father... was a bad person... but the Baron is much worse." Jak looked at her. "I know...Kor was bad... But..." Sarza snapped at him "I came to repent for my father! Not many of us would do that!"

"I know...." Jak looked down. The he looked up in fright as he heard, and saw the door come crashing into pieces. There stood Erol with his pistol. "Jak...that's enough running!" Jak stood up and pulled out the peacemaker. He aimed at Erol, now Jak was pushed to kill him.

As Jak began to pull the trigger Erol brought his secret weapon... He put Keira in front of him and put his pistol to her head. "You wouldn't want her dead now would you?!" Jak lowered the peacemaker and swore. "Let her go!" Jak yelled. "Now...why would I do that to my rival in love?"

"What?!" Sarza exclaimed. "That's right Jak... I love you..." Said Erol. Keira was trying to get out of Erol's grip but she couldn't. Jak didn't look surprised. He knew what he had, meant back at the fortress. "That's why..." He put his finger on the trigger. "I have to kill her..." Jak lunged toward Erol to stop him but it was too late. With a final scream...Keira was killed. Jak fell back. "Now I'll be taking you back to the fortress Jak."

Sarza jumped in and kicked Erol. He stumbled back and aimed his pistol at Sarza. But before he could shoot a black lightning shot hit Erol's hand and made him drop the pistol. They both looked over to Jak and saw it...The evil that was born in Jak a few years ago... was among them... Dark Jak, at its fullest darkness.

To be continued....

Preview...

In the next chapter a Dark secret is revealed before Jak. The truth is unraveling and time is running out. It's a race against time; whoever gets to Jupiter's Crest first will be the victor. The baron...will be betrayed. And Daxter's life will change forever.

Chapter 3!

Jupiter's Crest

You wont want to miss it!

This chapter is also pretty short. I didn't have much inspiration but I'm also trying to make you suffer by making it like this so you'll die for the next one. So....as always R&R


End file.
